UnrelentingUpwardSpiral
Maximillian's element is Ununseptium. His chumHandle is unrelentingUpwardSpiral, and he types in #00F525. __TOC__ Stuff Background Max comes from a long line of REBELS and TROUBLEMAKERS. REBELLION is thusly in his blood, and like so many kids his age has a tendency to RAGE AGAINST THE ESTABLISHMENT. He has terrible grades in school and is HATED UNIVERSALLY by his teachers... perhaps on account of that one time he PUNCHED THE SUPERINTENDENT TO THE GROUND. The only reason he hasn't yet been expelled entirely is because he's a PRETTY GOOD BRAWLER and the school needs him to represent them in the REGIONAL INTER-HIGH FIGHTING CIRCUIT, in which he has been FAIRLY SUCCESSFUL. Interests Even considering his interests in BRAWLING and CAUSING TROUBLE, Max's undisputedly most favorite thing is getting FIRED UP, then SPINNING ON the dial on the television and watching HOT-BLOODED SUPER ROBOT SHOWS. He and his SIS used to watch them with their OLD MAN, until he turned up dead and had to go into the BLACK URN with the ANCESTORS. From these BURNING RED CHRONICLES OF BROAD-BACKED MANLINESS, Max has learned that the only way to get anywhere in life is to BELIEVE IN YOU, WHO BELIEVES IN YOURSELF. That, combined with his status as a BRAWLER PARIAH, has led him to hold a fair amount of disdain for those who have to depend too much on others. Hopefully he'll never have to, like, play a game that involves depending on others! That would require some lesson learning, which would REALLY, REALLY SUCK for him! Modus Max's modus is the RABBLEROUSE MODUS, which requires that he must give a HOT-BLOODED SPEECH to get the desired item all FIRED UP and encourage it out of the modus. However, if the speech is too hot-blooded, a number of MISHAPS can occur. The item may exit the modus on fire, at a high velocity, or with other items that weren't desired at the time (they got all pumped up as well.) On rare occasions some combination of the three can occur. Strife drillKind; After most of his many (many many) BRAWLS, there is usually a high amount of COLLATERAL DAMAGE. His punishment is often to perform the necessary maintainence, and as a result Max has grown quite skilled at GENERAL REPAIRS OF DOORS, WALLS, FURNITURE, ETC. It's gotten to the point where he carries a CORDLESS DRILL with him wherever he goes, just so he doesn't have to go home and get it every time something breaks (which is often.) Some say he GOES OVERBOARD with the screws... but hey, it's fixed right? Secretly, he is just a big fan of drills as a result of the aforementioned''' SUPER ROBOT SHOWS'''. Plus, Core is a pretty good brand so it's reliable. Relationships PB: ADVENTURE TIME BROS, HELL YEAH!! Good people. UUO: Hooked Max up with Sburb in the first place, and then offered to be Server for him. He's good people in Max's book. FF: Max thinks she's a bit weird, but weird isn't bad. Seems like she could stand to lighten up a bit though, very stressed. Good people. CN: Works metal, and that's awesome. Asked Max for advice about repairs, which made him feel useful. Good people. N: Nevada is friendly and has a good sense of humor. Max ended up having a rather pleasant conversation with her after he failed miserably at trolling her (he sucks at it.) Believed Max when he begged her to get Sburb and escape the meteors, despite the prior trolling attempt. Probably Max's best friend at this point, on account of how he only started making friends the day they met and she seems willing to trust him, which is something he's rarely experienced. Definitely good people. UUH: Max's Client player in Sburb. Dude's super cool, and has cool friends. Seems really dependable and level-headed. ALSO GOOD PEOPLE. Category:Character Profiles Category:Session 7 Category:Trolls Category:Rebels Category:Derse Dreamers